Interview with a Dratini
by Dranar Silverscale
Summary: Taking a page from Jes's book, I've decided to head out and see what famous characters I can bug the snot out of.


****

Disclaimer: 

My stuff is mine.

Their stuff is theirs.

Got that?

Good.

Mike: Nice intro.

Dranar: Thanks.

Mike: …

Dranar: What?

Mike: (sighs) Anyway… Why aren't you writing Save Game?

Dranar: I still am…

Mike: How are you writing this at the same time then, hmmm? o_ô

Dranar: I never said _right_ now, but I'll get to that later. Story now, so sit back, eat some popcorn, and have fun!

It's a wonderful Friday afternoon, the birds are chirping, the sun is warm, and a light breeze carries the sweet fragrance of flowers in the air. But what's this? It seems our young friend Dranar is still inside!

Dranar: (face down on keyboard) Brain no worky…

Well, it appears that our young friend is working on his pride and joy, Save Game, but what's this? It appears that his momentum has stalled!

Dranar: (still on keyboard) Shut up. It's not like I haven't tried.

(long silence)

Dranar: Wait… Who in the hell are you?

Announcer: I'm the announcer. From the Pokèmon cartoon.

Dranar: …

Announcer: What?

Dranar: …why?

Announcer: Well, you _are_ a Dratini Pokèmorph.

Dranar: … Anyway, I think we're far enough into this you can go do whatever it is that you do when you're not advancing the plotline.

(another long silence)

Dranar: (looks up) Hello? Wow, he left quick. Back to work, I guess.

Jes: (IM window) Hey, Dratini-boy, what's up?

Dranar: nm, you?

Jes: same. How's SG goin?

Dranar: (sees that he's at the same place as two weeks ago) Slowly.

Jes: Slowly, huh?

Dranar: I'm like half done with the chapter.

Jes: No clue how to continue?

Dranar: Yeah… n*n;;; I've got the major plot points in my head, but no clue how to get there.

Jes: I see.

Dranar: I've got pictures of where I want to go on vacation, but I'm missing the road map.

Jes: Ok…

Dranar: I've got A, B, C, G, J, K, P, Q, U, V, and Z, now I just need the rest of the soup.

Jes: You can stop with the metaphors, I get your point.

Dranar: Oh… Sorry.

Jes: Just do what I did.

Dranar: …?

Jes: You have me on your favorite authors list, and you've never read any on my stories, have you?

Dranar: Heh Heh… no. u*u;

Jes: Why don't you just get off the computer and go out and talk to people? Give your mind a break, and it may give you some new ideas.

Dranar: But the outside people are so scary…

Jes: Fine then, I'll just bug you for as long as it takes for you to finish SG. Every moment that you are awake I will be asking you, pleading with you, commanding you to finish SG...

Dranar: *gulp* Hey, why don't I go and talk to some people to clear my mind and get some new ideas…

Jes: That's the spirit ^-^

Dranar: (shuts down computer) What have I gotten myself into? Sigh…

(An hour later)

Dranar: Stupid dart… It just had to land on Bowser's Keep… (Looks around) Who am I going to interview here?

Thwomp: GAAAAARGH! (Falls down near Dranar)

Dranar: (Pulls his tail out of the way) Hey! You almost killed me!

Thwomp: (British Accent) Oh, truly sorry there, my good sir, but it is my job, falling down and all…

Dranar: O*O; (Blinks)

Thwonp: My apologies, but I must be going. Nigel and I were having a smashing discussion over crumpets and tea. (Rises back into the inky blackness of the ceiling.)

Dranar: (snaps back to reality) Hey, wait! Darn… Missed him.

(A Dry Bones walks around the corner)

Dranar: No, wait, let me guess, you're French…

(Gunshots go off, and the Dry Bones's head falls off)

Dranar: What the…? (Someone comes around the corner) Hey, you're Alexandra Roivas, from Eternal Darkness!

Alex: And you must be one of the Lich's minions! (Pulls out green-enchanted Gladius and charges Dranar)

Dranar: Oh CRAP! (Runs away) WAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Jumps into conveniently placed warp pipe)

(A few minutes later)

Dranar: Alright, lost her! (Breathes heavily) Now where am I? Some sort of cave?

(Dranar walks around for a bit)

Metroid: (Darts in from around a corner) SQUEEEEEEEEEE! (Hovers in front of Dranar)

Dranar: Well, aren't you cute? (Pokes Metroid)

Metroid: SQUEEEEEEEEEE! (Latches onto Dranar's head)

Dranar: AUGHHHH!!! MY BRAIN!!! IT'S EATING MY BRAIN!!! (Runs around) GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!! (Runs into a wall and gets knocked out)

Metrios: squeee……… (continues sucking on Dranar's skull)

Samus: (Walks into the cave and noticed Dranar) Aww, man… Another one? (kneels next to Dranar) Surprised that there's anything left for it to eat. Must do this carefully… (Stands up and punts the Metroid off of Dranar's head, then freezes it in mid-air with the ice beam.)

Metroid: (Falls to the floor and shatters)

Samus: (Checks Dranar) Vitals are… (shrugs) ok, I guess. (Looks at audience) What?! It's not like I'm a doctor or anything. I just like blowing stuff up. (Leaves)

(Hours later)

Dranar: (Sits up) WAAAAAHHH! (Looks around) Phew, litter bugger went away. (Stands up and brushes self off) Well, no way to go but forward.

(Meanwhile, in the Pirates Alcove…)

Announcer: A hero desires a sword. A sword desires Truth. (Hey, I can moonlight, can't I?)

Cassandra: I'm going all out!

Cervantes: I will crush you!

(The two fighters charge at each other)

Dranar: (Still walking) Man, where am I? (Foot falls through floor as the rock cracks.) Err… (looks down at foot, them back up at audience) Aww, crap.

(The cave floor gives way, sending Dranar tumbling down into the arena. The falling rock, as well as Dranar, fall on Cervantes.)

Announcer: umm… Cassandra wins! (I guess)

Cassandra: … (Victory pose) Winning is all that matters.

Dranar: (Stands up wearily) Hey, Cassandra! Want to do an interview?

Cassandra: Ugh, You're definitely not my type. (Walks away)

Dranar: Wait! … Aww man… (gets up off of the pile) Well, this sucks.

Announcer: Cervantes was seriously wounded, but the soul still burns…

Dranar: Huh? (Turns around and sees Cervantes rise from the pile of rubble)

Cervantes: Come with me to hell…

Dranar: Umm, no thanks. Bye! (Runs away)

(some time later)

Dranar: (plops himself down in front of his computer) Worst… day… ever… (Boots up computer)

Jes: (Almost immediate IM) How'd it go? ^-^

Dranar: I hurtie all over… :(

Jes: Aww… poor dratini-boy…

Dranar: Yeah, poor me…

Jes: Did you get an interview?

Dranar: No, but I got one hell of a story…

Jes: ^-^

A/N: Yeah, this is mainly to prove that I'm not dead and to just let me get ideas out of my head. I'm kinda expecting this to end up as my "junk drawer" of fics. I may work on another chapter, just so I can try to get back into a writing groove.


End file.
